


That Great Unspoken Chance

by Hexiva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rebel base is uncovered by the Elite, Valentine and Noah take a moment to mourn its passing. Based on the song "When Sal's Burned Down" by Dar Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Great Unspoken Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I just put my music player on shuffle and wrote random drabbles. This one is for [ Destine Enormity.](http://s13.zetaboards.com/DestineEnormity/index/) I posted in original works because it's not exactly a normal fandom, but the character of Noah Wilder was created by Faded Corsair.

“It’s being condemned,” were the first words Svarc said to him.

Noah blinked, looked away from the cordoned off-shell of Cafe Richard, to the other Elite officer. It took him a moment to form a response. “Seems sad. There’s nothing wrong with the building, after all. Just the people who lived there.”

Svarc sighed and leaned against the front wall of the store directly opposite the Cafe. “It’s not about the building. It never was. It’s about what it symbolized. Terrorism. Corruption in our own streets. A public face for the Messiah Complex.”

“A friendlier face,” Noah added. “Somewhere they could connect to the common man.”

Svarc raised an eyebrow. “You almost sound like you approve.”

Noah shrugged. “Do we really want to see a bunch of people who are already extremists cut off from any sense of normality? I don’t think it’s going to make them better.”

Svarc considered this, and then nodded. “You have a point. I think we’re coming to a period of great change for Arcadia, Noah. The era of Cafe Richard is over . . . and I don’t yet know what comes next.”


End file.
